PM Me Sometime
by Vampire Archangel
Summary: Bella Swan and Edward Cullen meet on an online chatting website and start a relationship. Will they ever be able to have a perfect relationship, or was their 'connection' meant to stay in the cyber world?
1. Discussing Tomorrow

**I own nothing! :( All belongs to Stephenie Meyer!!**

**Bold= Bella**

_Italics= Edward_

I paced impatiently in front of my horribly slow desktop. It was only a certain amount of time before I threw it out the window and bought a new one. I especially hated the slowness when talking to Edward.

Edward was my best friend… sort of. I'm not questioning our friendship, god no! I knew Edward about as well as his mother! Except for that one fact: I had no clue what the heck the boy looked like.

See, it all started out with some stupid online chatting site my friend Jessica forced me on. It began with hesitant chats, refusals to give out any info whatsoever, and ended in Edward. Silly, huh? I was so intrigued by this music-loving, bookworm who all but spilled his heart out to me when we got close enough. We knew each other so well, aside from that one stupid fact. But that was about to change.

This weekend.

Yes, I was finally meeting the guy I was falling for, I didn't care one bit about what he looked like, and I already knew he had the most beautiful soul. He was utterly romantic, and although we continuously flirted and pretended to be in love, I knew he thought we were only joking. I knew he was kidding, but I couldn't ruin what we had.

My stupid computer _finally_ loaded the site I'd grown so familiar with. I excitedly double-clicked the name that was shown 'available' on my friends list: Edward.

**Hey, Eddy! Miss me?**

_More than you'll ever know *smirks*_

**Oh, I think I know. *grins***

_So Bells, whatcha been doin' with yourself?_

**Mmmm… Slowly dying inside of impatience and suffering of boredom…**

_I didn't know you wanted to see me that bad! *grins*_

**You wish, buddy. I was hinting about my stupid old computer over here!**

_Ah, I can't help but feel hurt by your remark, Isabella. Do you not feel one ounce of impatience for me?_

**Of course I want to see you, silly! But I'm not going out of my mind!**

I was, of course, lying. I couldn't stand it. I _was_ going out of my mind.

_Ouch, Bells. I know I sure am. I hope you're exactly as you say you are, or I'm demanding a refund._

**Okay, that hurt.**

_I'm sorry._

His apology was followed by a short silence. I wasn't quite sure _how_ that hurt me. Maybe because I just _knew_ I wouldn't be what he expected. I put forth my best appearance. I didn't lie to him, of course not! But I just didn't expect someone so perfect could like _me_!

**It's okay**

_I really am, I didn't mean…_

**I know**

_I was joking, I don't care how you look, and you've shown me how beautiful a person you are and that's all that matters._

**Thanks**

I knew it was my fault there was such an awkward silence, but I couldn't help but be struck with pain. Nope, totally didn't deserve him.

**Look, I gotta go. Bye. See you Saturday**

_Wait, Bella!_

**Yeah?**

_Won't I talk to you later?_

**Probably not**

_I _swear_ I'm sorry_

**I know**

And I logged off, guilt flooding me. I knew I wasn't being kind to Edward, but I didn't know what he was expecting from me. I sighed and went to bed.

The next morning was pure hell. I woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep, so I went on my computer to find the website still open. I saw a little window in the corner of the screen and clicked on it. I almost cried at what I saw.

_Hey… um, Bella- it's Edward. I just wanted to tell you that I'm so, terribly and unbearably sorry for what I said if you took that the wrong way. _

_I am a jerk, aren't I?_

_Anyways, I know you won't be on, but just in case, I want to talk to you…_

_Uh… I'll be at the café you told me to go to, but incase you can't find me, here's a picture:_

And then I cried.

There was no way that angel- that god-like creature was meant for me. I would at least give it a shot.


	2. Meeting Edward

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! Keep 'em coming! XD**

**BPOV**

It was the day.

The day I'd meet Edward.

And I was scared to death.

My whole morning was filled with "what would Edward think?" and I was shaking inside.

Hmm… How should I do my hair? What would Edward think?

What color socks should I wear? What would Edward think?

What outfit should I wear? What would Edward think?

Edward, EDWARD, **EDWARD!!!**

Why could he not go away? I finally decided there was no point in attempting to make myself pretty, so I gave up and wore faded jeans and a pink, long sleeved top. Boring old clothes for a boring old person.

**EPOV**

Today was the day.

The day I would meet the girl I had become so fond of.

Bella Swan, the best friend I'd never seen.

Bella Swan, the best friend I was slowly falling for. And I didn't even know what she looked like. I cringed, remembering the last thing I truly did to her was hurt her feelings.

**Okay, that hurt.**

I hurt her.

So I'd sent her another apology and a picture! Hopefully that would help, right?

Well, anyways, my sister Alice was driving me up the wall.

"Oh, Edward, what will you wear? Can I help you?"

"Oh, Edward, what shoes will you bring? Can I help you?"

"Oh, Edward, you need help! Can I help you?"

Edward, EDWARD, **EDWARD!!!**

Will she ever shut up?

**BPOV**

I had finally arrived at the café. It was 12:30 and I was on time. I was practicing my breathing skills when I saw him.

He was sitting alone at a table, glancing around. A waitress came over and asked him something. He shook his head.

Edward was beautiful. His bronze hair was shining, and his green eyes sparkling. He looked happy, but his eyes were a tiny bit off. He was still looking for me.

Me.

Boring, old, me.

I don't know how long I stood there. 10 minutes? I closed my eyes as my cell phone buzzed.

_Bella? Where are you? Are you okay? What happened?_

I sighed and responded guiltily.

**I'm sorry, I got… distracted. I'll be there in a sec.**

I sent the text and watched him. I felt a little weird. Like I was stalking this beautiful man. I shuddered and saw his eyes light up, and he glanced around again, a little more hopeful. I took a big breath and made my appearance.

**EPOV**

I waited.

12:15

And waited.

12:20

And waited.

12:25

And waited.

12:30

I looked around, scanning the tables, the girls, none seemed like my Bella. _My _Bella? Hmm… that's a new one.

A waitress walked over to me. She kept winking, and asked what I wanted. I shook my head and said I was waiting for someone. She left.

I continued looking around until it was about 12:45. I was getting anxious. What if she got into an accident? What if something happened? Where is she? So I sent her a text.

_Bella? Where are you? Are you okay? What happened?_

I knew I worried too much. She reminded me constantly. Remembering that, I had to smile.

**Worrying, always worrying. **She'd said. **You'll have to get a new hobby.** I almost laughed out loud.

My cell phone beeped. Relief flooded through me.

**I'm sorry, I got… distracted. I'll be there in a sec.**

With a new hope, I looked around again. This time I saw her. Somehow, I just _knew _it was her.

"Bella?" I asked, staring at the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. She had long, wavy hair that reached her lower back, and brown eyes speckled with gold. She had pale skin and rosy cheeks, and pink lips. She was beautiful.

"Edward?" She turned to me, her piercing eyes boring into mine. I grinned.

"The one and only!" She giggled and ran to me and into my arms. I was so shocked by this that I forgot to receive the hug. I was too _pleased_. She blushed and murmured an apology.

She had a beautiful blush.

I bent down to give her the hug I _should have_ given when she first came into my arms. She blushed deeper and hugged me again.

I stepped back with my hands on her shoulders and looked her up and down. Yep, beautiful.

"Well, Bella. Never thought this day would come. You're one of my _best_ friends." _And I'm also attracted to you so strongly it's kind of scary…_

"Aw, thanks, Eddie. You're one of my best, too." She giggled. She was so cute.

**BPOV**

He liked me! He actually liked me! I was so happy that this perfect angel was willing to put up with me.

I got a hot chocolate and we played 20 questions.

"So, Bells, what's your favorite color this week?" He asked, a small smile on his face. I had told him my favorite color changed, mainly each week.

"Green." I blurted, and immediately regretted it, because he asked,

"Why?" He was probably curious why I had responded that way. I sighed.

"It's the color of your eyes. It's… hard to think. You're eyes are very beautiful." I blushed. I didn't know if that was supposed to come out.

"Thanks." His cheeks turned a little pink. "Yours are too." He looked up and into my eyes. I forgot my name. I forgot how to breathe. Nothing else existed except Edward. Edward and me, the nameless nothing. _How romantic. _I thought sarcastically. I really was a nobody, wasn't I?

"Your turn." He breathed. His breath smelled so sweet. So cold.

"Hmm?" I blinked a couple of times. He chuckled and I blushed… _again._

"Ask me a question. Anything." Edward said, still smiling.

"Oh, er… do you- um… do you have a girlfriend?" I asked timidly, peering at him through my hair. I didn't care what he thought. I had to know.

"No." He sighed. I couldn't help but place my hand on his. I didn't like seeing him unhappy.

**EPOV**

"Oh, er… do you- um… do you have a girlfriend?" She asked me shyly, looking up at me through her beautiful tresses of brown hair.

"No." I sighed. _Yeah, I wish. I wish you could be my girlfriend, but if I told you the attraction you hold for me, you would probably be scared of me._ I thought to myself.

She put her hand on mine. Her hand was so soft, so gentle. I smiled at her. She returned the smile.

"What about you? Do _you_ have a boyfriend? 'Cause I might not give you back." I grinned. Her breathing quickened and she blushed. What I wouldn't give to hear her thoughts just this once.

"No, I don't… I rarely date." She said quietly. I understood. She was the type of girl who was shy, self-conscious, and kept to herself. I would help her out with that. I knew Bella now, inside and out, and I _would_ help her. She was my best friend, I loved her.

Loved. Definitely something to think about. How _much _did I love her?

But more importantly, what _kind_ of love?

**BPOV**

I checked my watch. Charlie would be home soon, and I had to hurry and make dinner.

"Hey, I gotta go. It was so great to finally see you." I said, giving him a smile and began to walk away.

"Bella- wait!" I sighed. Typical Edward.

"Yes?" I smiled again.

"Goodbye," he murmured, and hugged me. I left the café the happiest girl in the universe. I only hoped things wouldn't get too awkward online.

**Please review! I'm really looking for suggestions of where the story will go next, so please feel free to share! I'll try to update as soon as I can, because Thanksgiving Break is coming up so I might be updating a lot. Thank you so much for reading! XD**

**-BellaxoxEdward**

** 3**


	3. Tanya?

**I'm so glad that this story has caught a couple of people's eyes! XD Thank you all so much, you can't believe how happy I am! (Pathetic, isn't it?) Also, I'm putting Bella's text on the right incase you haven't noticed, it's a little more like real texting.**

**BPOV**

I opened the door to the house and peered inside. Charlie was sleeping on the couch, a baseball game showing on the TV, and a bag of chips falling out of his hands and onto the floor. _Caught him red handed!_ I thought, and picked up the chips.

Charlie woke up while the chicken was in the oven, almost finished. He came into the kitchen and set the table.

"Smells good, Bells." Didn't he always say that?

"Thanks, dad. Can I get you something to drink?" I asked, trying to be polite. I knew Charlie had a rough day today if he fell asleep watching _sports_.

"Nah, I got it, Bells, thanks." I nodded as he got a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water from the tap.

When the chicken was done, I put it on a plate and brought it to the table. It smelled so good, and I was hungry after today.

"So, Bella, how was your day?" Charlie asked. He knew nothing of Edward, and I didn't know if I should tell him, him being a police chief and all, but at least I knew Edward wasn't some 40-year-old stalker.

"It was good." I tried to keep it simple, if I was too excited, he would get suspicious.

"I'm going to go upstairs. Leave the dishes in the sink, I'll wash them later." I called over my shoulder as I headed to my room. My computer was awake, which meant a certain someone was PMing me.

I looked on the screen.

_Bella?_

_I miss you already!_

_Bella, you there?_

_Umm… okay. I guess I'll just wait…_

_Waiting._

_Yeaaah…_

_Waiting some more…_

_Bella?_

_Waiting_

**Okay I get it! You're waiting, now shut up!!**

_BELLA!!! I missed you!_

**I know.**

_heheh… yeah._

**Yeah…**

_Did you… enjoy today?_

**Definitely**

_I didn't imagine… I never thought we_

_would actually meet, you know?_

**Mmhm. it's kinda cool**

_You're really pretty, you know._

**Oh, shut up**

_No. You _are_!!_

_**Please**_**, shut up?**

_No. I will shut up when I feel like it,_

_and right now I say you are_

_pretty._

**Humph**

_Bella?_

**Yes?**

_When will I see you again?_

**I don't know.**

I hated so much that we had so many awkward silences, and I just wished things could go back to the way they were before, when I could easily say what was on my mind and we would talk endlessly. Now I was a girl of few words.

_Can I see you soon? I miss you._

**How about tomorrow?**

_I'm cool with that. How about we go_

_to the park at 10? If that's ok with_

_you._

**Yeah, ok. Cool. ttyl**

_Bye._

I was so mad at myself. Even though now almost everything exchanged between me and Edward was awkward, I still liked him. A lot.

And with that on my mind, I drifted into an early slumber.

**EPOV**

I couldn't sleep. I was seeing her tomorrow, my best friend. My crush. I _so_ felt like a little kid again, crushing on the prettiest girl in the class. Except Bella wasn't pretty, she was beautiful.

And she wasn't only beautiful on the outside; she had a gorgeous soul, and a big heart.

Then I fell asleep.

**BPOV**

It 8:45 when I woke up, and I knew I had to get ready and eat breakfast if I wanted to see Edward, so I got up and immediately tried to unknot my messy hair. With some success, I turned to what I would wear.

I decided on a T-Shirt, shorts, flip-flops, and a jacket. Then I went down to breakfast.

"Good morning, Bells. I'm going fishing today, but if you need me to stay home…?" Charlie was sitting at the table with a mug of coffee and newspaper.

"No, it's fine dad, I'm going to the park today, so I'll be out for a while." I told him as I got a box of cereal and a bowl.

After munching down my breakfast, I checked my watch. 9:40. I had an twenty to kill, so I went upstairs and on my computer. After waiting an insanely long time for my computer to load, I checked and saw that Edward was on. This made me very happy.

I double-clicked on his name, but for the first time, something besides the chat popped up.

_Edward__ is currently chatting with __Tanya__. __Edward__ will receive your message/s the next time he opens the chat._

Okay, _this_ pissed me off.

Who the heck was Tanya, and why was Edward chatting with her? Jealousy shot through me. Was Edward going to stop talking to me? I only saw him once and already he was finding a new girl to talk to.

I knew I was overreacting, but I couldn't help but feel annoyed. Annoyed, and hurt. I also knew that Edward wouldn't hurt me on purpose, but I couldn't help but lose my want to go to the park. I quickly undressed and went back in bed, trying hard to keep my eyes off the clock.

**EPOV**

I was so excited to see Bella again today, so I got up and got dressed around 7:00. When I finally had thirty minutes to spare, I went online.

I was greeted by an unfamiliar name.

_Hi, this is Edward right?_

_Um… yeah. Do I know you?_

_Edward!! I'm offended! It's Tanya! Tanya Denali!!_

_We went to school together, remember? Back in_

_Chicago? We were _best friends_!!_

Tanya Denali?

It suddenly came to me. Tanya was definitely not my _best friend_. Tanya was actually one of those girls that wear unbearably short skirts and wink a lot. Still, it was nice to know someone remembered me from all those years ago.

_I remember! So, Tanya, you still in Chicago?_

_As always! I might come visit you, though… If that's ok…_

_Ah Tanya, that's ok, you don't have to._

"Please don't, please don't, please don't!" I chanted.

_No, I _want_ to._

_Okay._

I checked my watch. 9:45.

_Sorry, Tanya, I have to go. Bye._

_Bye, Eddie._

I cringed. I only let Bella call me that. I only hoped Bella wouldn't find out that I'd been talking to Tanya, it might hurt her feelings. I hated hurting her feelings.

I drove to the park, singing along to the radio and driving at full speed. Finding a spot, I parked and walked to the nearest bench in the shade, waiting.

I waited a long time, watching kids play on the playground and passing joggers with their dogs. I checked my watch. 10:30.

_Nope, she's not fashionably late._ I thought sarcastically. I waited some more, growing a little fidgety. She was either hurt, lost, forgetful, or she ditched me. I hoped there was some other excuse.

I ended up waiting two hours and a half, telling myself "_she's just late."_

I left the park with an aching in my heart.


	4. Ice Cream Incident

**Hey everyone! Just a little note before the story: in the last chapter I said something about Bella's words on the right, and now I'm kind of embarrassed how I wrote that and it didn't work when I posted the chapter!! Please ignore that little note in the last chapter! And I'm also so so so so sorry it took a long time to update! Enough of my boringness, on with the next chapter!!**

**BPOV**

I was woken up from my peaceful slumber by the most annoying beeping sound. My computer beeped about five times before I got up and almost threw it out the window. It was about 12:00.

_Bella? _

_Are you there? _

_Why didn't you come?_

_Are you okay?_

_Where are you?_

I sighed, guilt swelling up in my heart.

**Sorry**

_Bella! Why did you not come?_

**Who's Tanya?**

_Oh, I see._

_Tanya was just some girl from my school before I moved here, back in Chicago._

Some girl. That immediately made me happier.

**Oh, okay. Sorry I skipped out on you, I was tired.**

I lied to him, as if that eased my guilt.

_Okay. Maybe we can arrange something later…?_

Then my phone rang.

**G2G Edward. ttyl**

I sighed and walked to my bed table where my cell phone was charging. I checked my caller ID.

Angela Weber.

I flipped my phone open and closed my eyes, that horrible feeling of guilt washing through me again.

"Hi, Angela?" I murmured nervously to my only best friend.

"BELLA!! I HAVEN'T TALKED TO YOU IN FOREVER, WHY DON'T YOU CALL OR COME OVER ANYMORE?!" She yelled. I winced and held the phone a foot away from my ear.

"Angela, I'm sorry. I was kind of caught up in something else." _Someone_ else. Edward. But she didn't need to know the details, did she?

"_WHAT_ SOMETHING ELSE? WHAT COULD MAKE YOU IGNORE YOUR BEST FRIEND FOR MORE THAN A WEEK?!" She screamed. I sighed. I hated doing that to Angela, ignoring her. She didn't deserve this. _I_ didn't deserve _her_.

"Angie, I'm sorry, I just- can you come over this afternoon?" I didn't know quite how to apologize, telling her I ignored her for a guy I saw once. I just hoped she wouldn't question me further.

"Yeah, Bella. I'd love to come over! See you in a few."

**EPOV**

So it _was_ Tanya that was bothering Bella. Well, I wasn't about to let this girl come in between Bella and I. I wanted to know Bella better more than _anything_, and I just couldn't risk talking too much to Tanya if it made Bella jealous.

Jealous. Something I would love to believe. Then something banged on my door.

"EDWARD CULLEN YOU OPEN THIS DOOR BEFORE I TRAMPLE IT DOWN MYSELF!!" Emmett boomed. Oops. I'd been so caught up with Bella that I'd forgotten my family, who were also my close friends.

Clicking the chat window closed, I stood up and made my way to the door, unlocking it to find Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice standing there with their arms crossed.

"Guys, I'm-" I began. Alice held up a hand.

"Save it, Edward. You missed Emmett and Jasper's baseball game yesterday that we all agreed to go to a week ago. How could you miss out on that?" I was so mad at myself.

"Oh, god, Emmett, Jasper. I'm so sorry I couldn't be there. Did you win?" I asked, guilt ripping through me.

"If you had come, you might've known! If you'd have paid attention at all at the game instead of texting your girlfriend 24/7!" Emmett yelled.

"Bella is not my girlfriend and I do _not_ text her '24/7'!"

"Edward, your daily routine is wake up, text Bella, eat breakfast, text Bella, text Bella more, go out to, text Bella, eat lunch, text Bella, text Bella again, eat dinner, text Bella, text Bella some more, go to sleep. You lock yourself in your room and do nothing but text Bella, and I'm scared, Edward. I feel like we're losing you." Alice said. I rolled my eyes. Did I really text Bella that much?

"Alice, you're not losing me. Actually, we should go out right now. Let's get ice cream, on me." I grabbed Alice's hand and dragged her downstairs.

"Ooh, I love ice cream!" Alice jumped up and ran to the door. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie trailed behind silently. It would take a little longer for them to forgive me, I guess.

We headed to my car and drove to get ice cream.

**BPOV**

Angela arrived faster than I'd expected, and we found ourselves wondering what to do.

"Let's get ice cream, I know this cute little parlor nearby, we should go!" Angela tugged on my arm. I laughed and allowed her to pull me to her car.

We drove happily, turning the music up on "Disturbia" by Rihanna.

"BUM BUM BE DUM BUM BUM BE DUM BUM!" We yelled out, trying to contain our laughter at how horrible we sounded. We drove with the windows down, singing at the top of our lungs.

People on the street stared at us with wide eyes. We laughed it off and kept singing.

"DISTURBIA! IT'S LIKE THE DARKNESS IS THE LIGHT! DISTURBIA!" We chorused, grinning like idiots. Then I saw something that would usually make me blush like crazy, turn off the radio, and shush Angela. Edward Cullen next to us at a red light, staring with an amused expression while his siblings stared at us like we were insane.

"DISTURBIA! DISTURBIA!" We finished the song, laughing like crazy and speeding off to the ice cream parlor. I was here with my friend, not to worry about Edward. **(AN: waaay OOC on Bella's part but I don't want her fussing over Edward right now!)**

Angela knew faintly of Edward from a while ago but I don't think she knew I was still talking to him. I didn't really plan on telling her, because I didn't think he would be entering my mind too much today.

"Oh my god, I love that song!" Angela giggled. I sorely missed this, just Angela and I. We always had the greatest time. It didn't help that we were the most terrible singers on the planet.

As we walked into the ice cream parlor, we were surprised to find a largish line. We waited for a few minutes before finally reaching the front.

"Can I have an- ummm… Can I have a scoop of strawberry ice cream in a cup, please?" After we both got our ice cream, we sat down and talked in the parlor. It was really fun… until…

**EPOV**

Just as I had gotten her off my mind, she had to be there. She looked so carefree; her hair ruffled, cheeks pink, singing loudly to a very strange song with all the windows rolled down. She still looked pretty, and also very cute.

Did I just say cute? What is wrong with me?

Emmett snorted at the sight of Bella and her friend. Alice's eyes widened. I knew she'd guessed who that was.

"That's not- is it?" Alice asked. I nodded, grinning. I saw her turn to look at us, and then go back to her singing. Emmett was about to wave but the light turned green and they sped off. Rosalie glared at me and we drove to the ice cream parlor. Then we saw Bella and her friend having ice cream at a table, and I couldn't take my eyes off her.

**BPOV**

"There's a hot guy staring at you." Angela whispered. I rolled my eyes and turned around to meet the most amazing emerald eyes I'd ever seen. I waved slightly and turned back to Angela, blushing.

"You know him?" Angela asked, surprised. I shrugged and blushed deeper, not trusting my voice.

It was way too ironic that we would meet up here, of all places, in an ice cream parlor, with other people. I'd assumed the group he was with was his family, since they seemed to match Edward's description. One boy blonde and pale. The girl next to him was short with short, spiky, black hair. Next to them was a gorgeous girl with golden hair glaring at Edward. She was holding hands with a very tall, buff guy with a playful grin. I tore my gaze from them and back to Angela.

"Who- what- explain." She demanded. I sighed. Angela would not let this go.

"Later." I muttered, scooping up another spoonful of ice cream. We finished up our ice cream and threw away our cups, heading for the door.

"Bella!" I froze and turned around, meeting those stunning green eyes, dazzled again.

"Yes?"

"I- Um… bye." Edward said quickly, sitting down again, his cheeks flushed. I gave him a questioning glance before turning back to Angela who had a half shocked half angry expression.

"What was that?" She demanded, yanking me into her car and slamming the door. We sat parked by the sidewalk as she glared at me.

"Remember Edward?" I said, using that as an answer to her question. Realization dawned on her face.

"Oh. My. God." Angela muttered. She shook her head, her eyes widening. "But that was weeks ago! I thought that- since you never really brought it up-" Angela murmured, her eyes still wide.

"He's hot." She said finally, a grin spreading across her face. I slapped her shoulder lightly and she finally started the car.

"Still waiting for an explanation." She said, but she was now driving away from the ice cream parlor.

"Well, I didn't really stop talking to him. That was sort of when I started drifting away from you I guess. We saw each other for the first time yesterday, and I was sort of supposed to see him again today but…" I trailed off.

"But what?" Angela pressed.

"I sort of ditched him because I found him talking to another girl. I found out later she was only a girl from his school where he used to live." I explained.

"Isabella Swan? Jealous?" Angela sang, giggling as my face reddened.

"Not exactly! I was just… disappointed?"

"Jealous!" Angela repeated. I shrugged, looking out the window.

"Wow, Bella! You know how to pick 'em!" Angela winked, giggling again. I rolled my eyes.

"We're just friends." I muttered.

"'I- Um… bye?'" Angela quoted Edward, a mad grin on her face.

"He wanted to say goodbye, god! You act as if he's proposing to me!" I said, frustrated.

Angela wiggled her eyebrows. I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Just drop me off at home, 'kay?" I said, looking out the window. Angela laughed.

"Whatever, Bells. You won't get rid of me so easily, though. Love ya!" I hopped out of the car, waved, and went inside the house.

**EPOV**

"_I- Um… bye?" Real smooth, Edward._ I thought. Alice was giggling and Rosalie was still glaring at me. Jasper was shrugging it off but Emmett was grinning like the idiot he was.

"Not your girlfriend, huh?" Alice giggled uncontrollably. I rolled my eyes.

"I said, 'bye'! Come on, Alice!" I groaned, tossing out my unfinished ice cream cone.

"But that had a double-meaning, didn't it?" I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She shrugged.

"How can, 'bye' have a double-meaning?" I asked. Alice shrugged again, licking her sticky fingers.

"You have to introduce me to her sometime. Isn't the boyfriend supposed to introduce his girlfriend to his family?" I groaned again.

"For the last time- She is NOT my girlfriend!" I shouted. People stared. I sank lower into my seat.

"Suuuure she isn't!" Alice sang. I glared at her and stood up. My family followed me out the door and into my car. It would be a long week, especially with school starting soon.

**Well that was chapter 4!! I hope you enjoyed! Anybody curious with what happened before involving how Edward and Bella met and not in school please send me a message with whatever questions if my following words do not answer.**

**Edward and his family had just moved to Forks a little into summer break, when our story takes place. Bella has been going to school in Forks for a few years, and met Edward a few weeks before our story began on an online chat site that Angela introduced her to. They hit off from there as best friends, and Edward is now signed up to go to the same school as Bella! What will happen next?! :O**

**-BellaxoxEdward**

**3 3 3**


	5. Wherefore Art Thou Romeo?

**A/N: Just a few things I'd like to say… First, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long!!! I actually was away for a while, giving me NO time to write! Second, I am extremely pleased with my reviews, but have concluded that my first chapter had a great start (review-wise) and then started sinking to a lower amount reviews per chapter! I would want at least 5 reviews, and tell me if I'm pushing it! All comments are found to be positive ones (unless they're about Tanya) ;D Lastly, I would like everyone to note that I have indeed changed my username to Vampire Archangel! (Based on Bella always saying he has the voice of an archangel, blah blah). I looked it up and it means, "Angel of high ranking". Well, enough of that! Here is chapter FIVE!!!**

Bella = **Bold**

Edward = _Italic_

Angela = _Italic_ / Underlined

I was dreading today. Funny, I'd been feeling a lot of anxiety and dread, as well as happiness and excitement this week. Sadly, there were _two_ reasons I was dreading today. One: I was seeing Edward today at the park at 2:00 to reschedule the get-together I'd 'forgotten' about before (He decided 10:00 was a little too early for me) Two: Today was Sunday, and also the last day of Summer Break. Somebody please kill me.

My alarm clock rang, a shrill sound that made me throw my pillow at the little table beside me bed. It crashed my alarm clock to the floor and yanked the plug out of the outlet. The shrill ringing slowly died down. I showered and got dressed, making sure I had my "first day of school" outfit set out for tomorrow and had my backpack filled with new supplies.

I slowly made my way downstairs. The sound of the stove sizzling surprised me. Charlie _never_ cooked, and when he did, it was usually not very appetizing (let alone _edible_). So when I finally got into the kitchen, the delicious smell of bacon and eggs left me staggered. I looked to the stove to find Charlie wearing a stained apron and flipping eggs on one pan while cooking bacon on the other. I giggled. Charlie turned around, alarmed.

"'Morning, Bells." Charlie said, his cheeks pink. I looked to the counter where a book was lying open. I looked at the cover. '100 Easy Recipes For Men'. I laughed and shook my head as Charlie blushed and shrugged. He leaned in and sniffed the eggs and bacon. I stifled a grin. "Do you mind handing me two plates in the cupboard?" Charlie asked, not looking away from his cooking.

"Sure, dad." I went over to the faded, yellow cabinets and picked two dishes. I held them both out for Charlie as he scooped up some eggs and bacon and piled them onto each plate. I was still confused why he was making breakfast today. Charlie and I had never had a very strong relationship, but we got along as a father and daughter would. We never really joked around, nor did we do much together, but I loved my dad. He understood me and I understood him. That's all we really needed.

"So, dad. What's with the cooking?" I grinned and motioned towards the plates he was setting on the table. "I was actually meaning to cook this for you tomorrow as a back to school breakfast, but since I have work early tomorrow, I thought I would make it up to you today." Charlie murmured, blushing again. I was immediately touched. Neither of us was very good at expressing our emotions, so I just thanked him quietly and he nodded.

We ate our breakfast and I washed the dishes much to Charlie's protest. I told him he should go on the fishing trip he'd planned with his friends. He just smiled and thanked me as I finished washing the dishes. I was really eager to talk to Edward, so I hurried Charlie out of the house and ran upstairs where I hoped a certain someone was online. I ran to my room to find my computer screen lit up.

_Good morning, Bella! Are you still up for 2:00 today?_

**Of course!**

_Kind of weird how we saw each other yesterday, huh?_

**Yeah! My friend would NOT stop bugging me about you!**

_My sister was the same. She thought we were dating._

**My friend did too. Oh well, if they ever meet, we won't have to worry about them getting along. ;)**

_Yeah, I know._ :)

A few minutes of a comfortable silence followed.

_Sorry, I have to go! My mom is yelling at me :P See you at 2._

**Bye.**

_Edward__ has logged off._

I sat at my computer for a few minutes, unsure of what to do, when my buddy list blinked and Angela's name lit up. I double-clicked her name and the little chat box opened up.

_HEY BELLA WUTS UP_

**Bored**

_Are you talking to _**EDWURDD?**

**If you're going to try to tease me, at least do it right. His name is Edward. E-D-W-A-R-D. And if you must know, I just finished talking to him.**

I sighed. I knew all Angela ever wanted to talk about was boys. She had her own boyfriend, Ben Cheney, so I didn't know why she had to bug me about my love life… not that I was in love with Edward.

_OOOOOOOH!! Bella, Bella, Bella, admit it, you like him!_

**I like him.**

_u mean like __**LIKE**__ like?_

**Err… what?**

_**LIKE**__ like! You know!!!_

**NO! Not like that! Ang, it's not like that! Jeez, we're **_**just**_** friends.**

_You may not want to admit it, but I know you like him, and when you find out, I will laugh and go "I TOLD YOU SO YOU NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER LISTEN TO ME BUT I WAS RIGHT SO HA!!"_

**Are you okay?**

_Yeah, why do you ask?_

**Eh, nothing. Never mind. I have to go. TTYL, ok? Bye!**

I powered off my computer and checked the clock. I had about three hours until I had to go to the park, so I pulled out one of my favorite books, a well-thumbed copy of _Wuthering Heights_, and began to read.

I was surprised when I looked up at the clock to see it was 1:54, and it took 10 minutes to get to the park. I hurriedly tossed my book onto my desk and slipped on some shoes, running out the door to my car. I stopped and popped my head back in the doorway.

"Ch- Dad, I'm going out! There should be some stuff in the fridge for a sandwich unless you want to use your book again!" I teased.

"Thanks, Bells!" Charlie called back, but I could detect the hint of embarrassment in his tone. I ran back out.

It was 2:05 when I reached the park. I looked around frantically to see if Edward was still there. I finally spotted him sitting on a bench, checking his watch. I quietly walked over to him and sat down. He probably wasn't expecting to see me, so he kept his eyes on the ground.

"Whose funeral?" I joked, trying to pull him out of his depression. When he looked up, his eyes brightened and his lips curved into a pleased smile.

"You came!" He said excitedly, like a small child. Guilt swelled up in my chest. I gave him a weak smile and nodded happily.

"Of course! I'm so sorry I'm a bit late, I was reading and I lost track of the time." I explained sheepishly, a blush spreading on my cheeks. Edward laughed.

"What book?" He asked, putting on a serious face as if he were asking me if I'd committed murder.

"Wuthering Heights." I admitted. I remembered telling him a while ago that it was my favorite book, and that I'd read it many times. He remembered.

"_Again_? Jeez, Bella! Your so repetitive." He feigned annoyance, dropping the serious façade. "Who's your favorite music artist?" He asked. I thought for a moment.

"Taylor Swift when I'm bored… But Debussy when I read. It sort of changes the atmosphere…" I trailed off, not knowing exactly what I was talking about. He considered that briefly before firing another question at me.

"What's your favorite play?" He asked.

"Romeo and Juliet." I answered without hesitation. He looked shocked.

"Ah, a Shakespeare fan, are we?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Of course." I rolled my eyes. He continued firing off question after question and I soon became quite breathless. I later discovered he had brought a picnic blanket and some lunch, so we spread the blanket out and talked for hours. When it was 6:30, I received a frantic call from my father asking where I was. I, of course, had to hurry home. Edward promised he would see me soon, and I wondered what soon was for him.

When I got home, I made dinner and got ready for bed, dread creeping back up on me as I thought about school tomorrow. I was lying in bed when I heard a soft tap on my window. I ignored it and shut my eyes, but another tap followed. I got up and shoved my curtains aside, pushing the heavy window open.

I looked out my window to see Edward standing there below, looking up at me with his glittering green eyes.

"Edward?" I asked, thought I could clearly tell it was him. He was dressed in a white button-down shirt with the first few buttons undone, revealing his sculpted chest.

"But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief, that thou her maid art far more fair than she: be not her maid, since she is envious; Her vestal livery is but sick and green And none but fools do wear it; cast it off. It is my lady, O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were!" Edward's velvety voice drifted up softly.

My eyes widened as I realized the meaning of the words. Edward loved me? No- he couldn't! I wasn't good enough for him. I was just… me, and he was Edward! He could have anyone! I sighed. I guess I would worry later. Now there was a romantic guy in my backyard quoting my favorite play.

"Come down here with me, Juliet?" Edward asked, teasing slightly.

"Of course, Romeo!" I blew him a kiss and turned back into my room. I heard him chuckle lightly as I grabbed a jacket. I crept downstairs and over to where he stood.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered, stepping closer to him. My heart thudded unevenly in my chest as his cool breath brushed against my cheek.

"I need to- to tell you something." He murmured, his eyes glued to his feet. "I really like you, Bella. I know I've only seen you a couple of times, but I feel like I've known you forever. I understand completely if you don't return these feelings, but I just needed you to know that… I think I love you." Edward confessed. I stared blankly at him. My heart doubled in speed.

Inside, I was soaring. He loved me! This perfect, god-like creature loved me! _Me!_ I couldn't believe it. It was amazing, the feeling of warmth that rushed through me at the feeling of being loved. Edward looked up at me, his green eyes stopped sparkling and he lowered his head at my lack of response. He began to walk away.

"Edward, wait!" I called. He turned around slowly, his eyes filled with sadness and rejection.

"I don't want your pity, Bella. I totally understand if-" He began. I ran to him and hesitantly touched my lips to his. Let me tell you, kissing Edward Cullen is like nothing you've ever felt before.

His lips were so soft, and he held me so gently like I was a delicate flower. He pressed one hand to my lower back and his other hand on the back of my head, pushing me closer.

I don't know how long we were lying there, talking and kissing or just looking up at the stars. I didn't know what would become of our relationship. I didn't know what we were to do.

All I know is that I fell asleep that night with a smile on my face, feeling loved.


	6. Bad Days With Lovely Evenings

**A/N: Okay, first of all, I am so pleased to say that I got my 5 reviews very quickly, thanks to **_**hanaharoo, suckerforavampire, ILoveEdwardCullen124, Keely Jade, bella245, and **_**for reviewing and making me want to write this chapter so soon! Also, I know that Angela seems really OOC (thank you, suckerforavampire!) and really Alice-y but I needed Alice to be with Edward for this because **_**someone**_** needs to tease him, right? Last thing, I want at least 10 reviews before I update again! Ha ha! So, no more interruptions I give you Chapter 6!!**

**BPOV**

I woke up to a bright, sunny, Monday morning. Ugh. I hate Mondays. Especially today, because guess what? School starts today! Oh joy. Heavy sarcasm… At least I get to see Edward, right?

Charlie was gone so I could take my sweet time instead of be hurried around since it was my first day of school. Jeez, you would've thought I'd never been to school before from the way he treats the "first day of school".

I didn't bother dressing nicely. Today wasn't different from any other day… in fact, it was _worse_. I drove to school and did my usual routine for first days of school. Go to front office, get schedule, go to classes, go to lunch, go to classes, then leave. That was it. Isn't that fascinating?

Well, I was finally at second period when my day brightened. I saw Edward. Then just as my heart began soaring, it sank. I needed to blink twice before looking again.

Walking with Edward, chatting animatedly, was a strawberry blonde. Her hair was shoulder-length and she had lip-gloss visibly smothered across her lips. The way she stroked Edward's arm was enough to make me clench the edge of the table.

I hesitantly waved him over to the empty seat beside me. He spotted me and waved, mouthing 'help me' as the girl dragged him to the seat beside him. I decided to come to the rescue.

"Edward, I thought you might want to sit next to me since I don't know how many other classes we have together." I said innocently, widening my eyes and slipping my hand into his. When the girl's eyes met mine, the line 'if looks could kill' ran through my head.

"Of course, love." He said, humor danced behind his sparkling green eyes. He turned to the girl. "Tanya, do you mind if I sit beside _Bella_?" He sighed my name and looked at me adoringly. I had to bite my tongue to keep from having a laughing fit.

He didn't wait for an answer. Edward dragged me to the table where my things were scattered, leaving Tanya staring after us.

I burst out laughing as we reached the table and so did he. I giggled and snuggled into him as he pulled me into an embrace.

"Thanks," He whispered.

"Any time." I whispered back.

I looked up at him the same time he looked down, bringing our faces so close. He closed the space between us- he kissed me so gently, finally breaking the kiss and planting little butterfly kisses on my jaw. I giggled and ruffled his hair as the teacher called attention to the front of the room.

"Class, this is Tanya Denali, she'll be staying with us for one week, correct?" Mr. Banner turned to the smirking girl.

"Yes, only one week. I'm from Chicago where I went to school with Edward, actually. We were best friends until one day he moved and we couldn't be friends any more, sadly but now I found him again, so here I am!" She said cheerfully in a sickly sweet voice.

I was very confused why this girl only talked about Edward when she was supposed to talk about herself…

"Best friends?" I whispered. He had told me she was just a girl. What if they had dated before and Edward didn't want to tell me? What if he still liked her?

"I honestly have no idea where that came from. I barely knew her in Chicago." He clarified truthfully. I nodded feeling a little better.

My next classes passed soon and I went to my locker to put my stuff away so I could wait for Edward to go to lunch. When I opened my locker, a single rose dropped to my feet with a heart-shaped piece of paper tied to it. I instinctively pressed my nose into the blood red petals, inhaling the scent before scanning the note.

_My dearest Bella,_

_Please accept this rose as part of my invitation to ask if you would do me the honor of joining me this evening for another little picnic? Don't wait for me, I'll save you a seat at lunch._

_I love you,_

_Edward_

I sighed and held the rose to my heart before placing it gently back inside my locker. I slammed it shut and half running to lunch. After getting my food, I searched for Edward. We caught each other's gaze and he beckoned me over. I hurried to the table he sat at.

After placing my tray down, I kissed him lightly and broke away right as he was about to kiss back.

"Hey, I'm not done kissing you!" He complained playfully. I shrugged, smirking. "Will you at least tell me why you kissed me?" He asked. He looked up through his eyelashes, the corners of his mouth turning up in an irresistible smile.

"That was a yes." I said, a little breathless from his recent expression. "And a thank you for the rose. I love flowers, but not in those big bunches, the scent is too… overwhelming." I explained, rambling a tiny bit.

"Okay, no big bouquets, single flowers are fine." Edward mumbled jokingly, pretending to write something down with his imaginary pen. I giggled and swatted his arm.

School was over soon and I found myself heading to my car where Edward would follow me home so I could drop off my truck and he could drive me to wherever he was taking me. I had such a romantic boyfriend.

As I walked to my truck, someone stepped in front of me, blocking my way. Ugh, Mike Newton probably going to ask me out again. His breath smelt terrible, like he ate a clove of garlic and hadn't brushed his teeth in a decade, or had never heard of mouthwash.

"Excuse me, Mike, I have to get through." I said impatiently, trying pathetically to side step him as he just moved with me.

"Bella, I don't like you hanging out with Cullen. He's not right for you." Mike breathed his disgusting garlic breath right in my nose. I stifled a gag.

"And who would you rather I hang out with?" I asked angrily, frustrated that he was trying to invade on my personal life.

"Me." He answered huskily, stepping closer. He pressed his lips roughly to mine, locking me in a bone-crushing restrain. I struggled to get away, to breath, but I couldn't break out of his hold.

I kicked and hit him but grew faint from lack of air. I felt my eyelids flutter as my struggling weakened. I finally screamed against his lips when I felt him being yanked away from me. I gasped, falling to the ground.

"Don't you _ever_ touch Bella again, you filthy imbecile." I heard my savior threaten. I opened my eyes long enough to see Edward's fist slam into Mike's surprised face. He carried me bridal-style to his car.

"Edward?" I whispered, delicately touching his angered face. His features softened and he looked down at me lovingly.

"Yes, love?" He smiled, standing in front of his car.

"Can we still go out? I'd love nothing more than to spend the rest of my evening with you." I murmured, reaching up to clasp my arms around his neck.

"Of course, Bella. Whatever you want." Edward caressed my cheek with a feather-light touch before gently setting me down in the passenger seat.

"Can I have your keys?" He asked. I gave him a questioning glance before reaching into my pocket and tossing him my keys.

"I'm going to have my siblings drop your car off for you." He explained, kissing my forehead before running off to give his sister my car keys. I sighed and wondered how my life could get any more perfect.

**EPOV**

After school, I had finally gotten away from Tanya, and I was heading out to the parking lot when my heart dropped. My first reaction to what I saw was anger. Anger and betrayal. I saw Mike Newton and his lips pressed to my girlfriend's.

My second reaction was horror. I realized Bella's feeble attempts to break away from Mike's grip. She was hitting him and his mouth muffled her screams.

I immediately sprinted to the scene and tore Newton off of my Bella. She fell weakly to the ground gasping in breaths. This infuriated me. Since when did the idiotic Mike Newton have the rights to be within _twenty feet_ of my Bella?

"Don't you _ever_ touch Bella again, you filthy imbecile." I growled, colliding my fist with his nose. He fell back and crashed to the ground. I swore to myself that if I ever caught anyone doing anything like that to Bella again I would gladly beat them to a pulp.

I gathered Bella up in my arms, still furious at the idiot.

"Edward?" My angel said softly, stroking my face. I forgot everything when I looked at her fragile face; all the anger disappeared as I saw her small smile.

"Yes, love?" I smiled, reaching my car.

"Can we still go out? I'd love nothing more than to spend the rest of my evening with you." She said quietly. I was delighted she still wanted to be with me after the events that had just occurred, so I promised myself we would take it easy.

"Of course, Bella. Whatever you want." I suddenly remembered her car. Bella was in no condition to drive, so I decided to hand it over to Alice, who could have Jasper, Emmett, and Rose follow her to Bella's house so she could drop the car off and have a ride back.

"Can I have your keys?" She looked at me curiously as she handed over her car keys. "I'm going to have my siblings drop your car off for you." I told her. She immediately understood and smiled at me.

I ran off to give the keys to Alice, who was smirking with her hands on her hips. I gave her the directions to Bella's house, all the while wishing I could wipe that smirk off her face.

"She's your girlfriend!" Alice sang happily, dancing in a little circle around me when I finished telling her the directions.

"Not officially… I was planning on tonight-" I admitted, wishing she'd just take the keys.

"I knew it! You guys are just too cute together! Right from the very first time when you were talking and she was like-" Alice chirped.

"Just take the keys!" I growled impatiently. Alice rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath before walking to Bella's car.

I strode back to my car, clearly annoyed with my sister, and slammed the door and started the car.

"What, no twenty questions today?" Bella teased, trying to lift me out of my unexplained frustration. It worked.

"Do my questions bother you?" **(A/N: Sorry I just had to add that part in!!) **I asked, curious if my constant rain of questions annoyed her.

"No, it's just something to talk about when there are awkward silences." She explained. This made me laugh. Bella was definitely the kind who never likes an awkward environment.

"So, where are we going?" Bella asked, stretching and leaning back on her chair.

"I'm not telling." I said in a singsong voice. She scrunched up her nose and closed her eyes.

"I don't like surprises." She reminded me. I rolled me eyes.

"This is a _good_ surprise, don't worry. You can't know everything that happens." I said.

"Yes I can." She muttered, looking out the window. We drove for a few more minutes in silence before I came to a stop at the edge of the forest.

"Come on." I said, closing my door and running around to open Bella's door. I helped her out and took her hand, using my other hand to cover her eyes.

"Edward!" She whined, but continued blindly into the forest as I led her.

"Bella!" I whined back in a mocking tone. She huffed and gave up, stumbling along with me slightly in the lead. I picked her up when fallen trees were in the way and lifted overgrown plants so she didn't have to touch anything. We finally arrived.

I took her to the center of my little meadow and sat her down, telling her to close her eyes. I searched for the picnic basket that I'd asked Esme to prepare and bring over incase Bella agreed to come with me today. I spotted it beside a tree, blanket and all.

Spreading out the blanket, I quickly set everything up and took Bella's hand.

"Okay, open your eyes."

**BPOV**

When I _finally_ opened my eyes (no I didn't peek) I was first blinded by the sunlight. I shielded my eyes from the sun and looked around. It was the prettiest thing I'd ever seen. We were in the middle of a circular-shaped clearing with unbelievably green grass a brook running through it.

Edward had a picnic set up a few feet away from me, and I hurried over to him, giving him a hug and a kiss.

"You like picnics, don't you?" I asked, recalling yesterday at the park. He shrugged.

"Only if you're there with me." He said softly. I looked over at him to see if he was joking but a serious look remained on his face. I was touched.

A few hours later, Edward and I were lying on the grass, looking up at the stars. We were finding shapes hidden between the glittering stars.

"That one looks like a heart!" Edward said, pointing up at a random spot in the sky. I squinted and searched for the heart but didn't see it.

"Where?" I asked, still scanning the sky. Edward pulled me closer (if that was possible) and took my hand, tracing a heart with my finger in the stars.

"Oh, I see it!" I giggled, not really wanting Edward to let go of my hand. Much to my disappointment, he did.

"Bella?" Edward turned to me; he sat up, looking at me with his deep, green eyes that sparkled even in the darkness.

"Yes, Edward?" I sat up, too, looking at him worriedly. I didn't know what could have possibly gone wrong, our relationship was going perfectly. At least it was for _me_.

"I know we're technically dating, but I just wanted to know if you would… you know, _officially_ be my girlfriend?" He asked nervously. I laughed.

"What makes you think I won't be your girlfriend if I am completely and utterly in love with you?" I asked rhetorically.

What a perfect evening for such a horrible day.

___________________________

**A/N: I'm not totally satisfied with the way this chapter ended so abruptly, but hey, you're the readers! I would absolutely **_**adore**_** some feedback, and just to see who reads my long (and occasionally boring) A/N's, here is a question for everyone! Where do you think I should end this story? I have a few ideas mapped out, mostly tragic, but I want to know if I should really bother stretching this story out. I would love to hear what you think on that.**

**Also, I know it seems like there is no more PMing, but fear not, that is not to last!**

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! I love you all!!  
**

**XOXOXOX**

**Vampire Archangel**

**P.S. This chapter is 2,446 words not including A/N's! Be grateful!**


	7. Misunderstandings and Tears

**A/N: I am sorry; I won't be able to write another chapter after this probably until next weekend due to science projects and other assignments in school! Since there will be a week for people to read and review, I ask for 15 reviews until I update, but I'll tell you what, you give me my reviews, I give you the chapter sooner! As in tomorrow or Monday! (Reviews are my fuel for the story! Keep filling the tank!) ;D**

The next morning was Tuesday, another day of school. I probably would've just stayed in bed all day, had it not been for the constant beeping coming from my computer. I groggily got up and clicked my computer awake.

_Bella!_

_Bella, I know you're up!_

_Come on, sleepy head! Rise and shine!_

_BELLA!!!_

**alrigt alrght m upp**

I yawned and rubbed my eyes drowsily.

_Have you forgotten how to type, Bella? Oh no! My poor girlfriend can't type anymore! How will I ever survive?_

I blushed as I reread what I'd just typed. I guess I really was tired. I checked the clock quickly. After I saw the time, my tiredness evaporated to be replaced my fury.

**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen I swear to god I will beat you to death the next time I see you! Why did you wake me up at FIVE IN THE MORNING?**

_Oh chillax, Bella! I gave you two hours and forty-five minutes to get ready!_

**You're dead.**

I quit the chat before he could type another word, planning what I would do to him if I arrived at school with purple bags under my droopy eyes.

_Hi! You must be Bella!_

I got a text from a Tanya. The gods must hate me.

_I'm Tanya, but I'm sure you see that, because it says my name but you know I'm in biology with you and Eddy! I don't think I introduced myself formally, but I'm Tanya Denali! I know yesterday I said I was only staying for a week but I talked my mom into letting me stay longer! Isn't that great?_

I didn't get one word in through her endless chatter. The last thing she said didn't really surprise me… just annoyed me.

_Also, I want you to stay away from Edward. I can clearly see he holds no attraction for you, so just give up. Bye, I'll see you at 2__nd__ Period, away from Edward._

Oh my god, that- **(A/N: Keeping it PG, kiddies ;D)** how dare she just waltz over and say I have no right to my boyfriend! I'm so calling Angela! I don't care if I wake her up! UGH.

_Ring… Ring… Ring…_ "Hello?" Angela's tired voice murmured.

"Angela, you know Tanya? Well she just said to stay away from Edward! I mean how could she tell me to stay away from my own boyfriend? I don't see a claim, you know? I mean I'm just so-" I rambled.

"Hang on, hang on- back up a sec, Bells. Did you say _boyfriend?_ How come I did not know of this? BELLA! You are in heaps of trouble, but you explain that later! We need get Tanya so she knows not to mess with us, 'kay?" Angela's voice came excitedly.

"Yeah… I was thinking green paint and toothpaste but I'm open to-" I began, the plan forming perfectly in my mind.

"Wait! Bella! I need to say something!" Angela shouted. I sighed.

"What is it, Angela?" I asked.

"I TOLD YOU SO! YOU NEVER EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER LISTEN TO ME BUT I WAS RIGHT! SO, HA!!" Angela squealed. I groaned. How had she remembered her exact lines from two days ago? Maybe she wrote it down- you know what? I won't even bother.

"So, what's the plan to humiliate Tanya?" I asked.

"Oh, I have a couple of ideas, but first, we should call Alice…"

**EPOV**

I "alarm clocked" for Bella this morning, and man was she mad! A few minutes after my talk with Bella, Tanya tried to talk to me, telling me how she "Took care of Bella", and I was horrified until I heard my sister's scheming to get back at Tanya for even mentioning that Bella get away from me. I almost pitied Tanya for what my sister would have in store. I said _almost_!

"… And then, when she walks into the room you kiss Edward and then she'll get so mad that she'll come up to you and lunch and then-" I heard my sister ramble excitedly to Bella. I was anticipating what she and Angela would end up doing. It was time someone put Tanya in her place.

I was kind of surprised when Alice took an immediate liking to Angela, but I guess I should have known. Bella and I had, after all, somewhat predicted that they would get along fine, but they were literally best friends in a matter of minutes! I still don't get girls.

**BPOV**

Our main idea of the plan was to make Tanya jealous, confront me, and we'll break the news of my relationship with Edward to her slowly, making sure everyone in the lunch hear. Of course, we had a few other humiliations, including replacing her lip-gloss (that she constantly smothered on her lips) with glue, face cream with itching powder, the usual for revenge. I just needed to make sure she didn't mistake what was mine for hers. Not that Edward was a possession…

I got ready for school quickly and was soon running out the door. I stepped on a slippery spot on the gravel and fell right on my bottom (not that I wouldn't have fell even if there wasn't ice). I looked to see the roads icy and noticed Charlie had chained up my tires for me. I felt a rush of burning gratitude and adoration for my father as I sped off to school.

I received a text from both Alice and Angela saying that they had arrived at school and were 'observing Tanya from an equitable distance. I just laughed at the thought of Alice and Angela hiding behind a bush or something and peeking at Tanya from behind it. Haha.

As soon as I stepped out of my car, I was greeted by the strong, comforting feeling that I'd missed so much.

"Hello, dearest boyfriend of mine." I smiled against his chest. I looked up to see his green eyes light up at the sound 'boyfriend'.

"Hello, darling girlfriend of mine. I believe you've heard of your insane friend's plan to get back at Tanya for even mentioning the idea of the two of us being apart." I laughed and nodded.

"Poor girl." I said without sympathy. She just couldn't grasp the fact that I was with Edward, despite the obvious clues we'd been dropping (kissing, holding hands, embraces, the list goes on and on).

The bell soon rang and I hurried off to first period. It was as boring as ever and I forgot what the teacher was even talking about. I hated teachers that over explained things. I was also excited to see Tanya's expression when she found that her favorite lip-gloss was keeping her big mouth shut, and she couldn't complain about the burning itching sensation on her cheeks.

The bell rang after an extremely long session, and I found myself skipping to Biology. I was bouncing in my shoes as I saw Tanya and Edward talking (as planned). I needed to get out more.

"Edward!" I called, smiling widely. I could see the amusement in Edward's eyes as he watched me skip over to them. I planted a kiss on his cheek, making the obnoxious "MWUAH" sound.

"Bella. What are you doing?" Tanya said stiffly, a tight smile plastered on her face. I stifled a giggle.

"Bella, love, do you think we should break the news to her?" Edward said, putting an arm around my shoulder as if we were announcing a marriage.

"Yes, Edward, let's. Tanya, Edward and I are very much in love, and he is officially my boyfriend." I kissed him chastely, pressing my lips together to keep from laughing at the horrified expression on Tanya's face.

"Wh- But- Edward I- No you- Just- AUGH!" Tanya screamed and stomped out of the classroom. I burst out laughing and felt Edward's body shake with laughter as he pulled me into his arms.

"Honestly, I think what's so funny is that she had no idea and we had to tell her that way." I said. Edward agreed and we took our seats. Tanya returned shortly with a pout on her lips as she glared at me. I began laughing again until the teacher called attention to the front of the class.

The period passed with Tanya shooting me death glares and me returning them with a sickly sweet smile. About halfway through the class, Tanya froze and gave me a fake smile. I was suspicious, but shrugged it off and waited for the bell to ring. When it finally did, I kissed Edward goodbye and took off to my next class.

My other classes were bearable, but I was longing for the bell to just ring so I could get to lunch and be with Edward, Alice, Angela, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie again, even though I didn't really get along with Rosalie too well... The seconds ticked by ever so slowly and I found myself tapping my fingers impatiently on my desk. When the bell _finally_ rung, I flew out of the classroom to see Edward. I ran down the hall towards Edward's class when I froze. Before me was a sight I'd been fearing since day one. The whole reason I barely did the whole 'dating' thing.

In front of me, only a few feet away, was Tanya pushing my boyfriend, my Edward, my Romeo, against the wall, her lips pressed to his. _His_ eyes were open and wide, his hands on Tanya's shoulders as if to restrain her, or pull her closer. I didn't know what to believe anymore. Just like that, my castle came crumbling down as prince charming left on his white horse with another fair maiden.

And then, the anger came. Burning, boiling, pure hatred rushing through me, dizzying my head, and making me clench my fists in fury.

"Edward how could you? I thought you loved me!" I screamed, tears rolling down my cheeks. I almost collapsed then and there, but I had to be strong. I wouldn't give Edward the satisfaction of seeing my pain. He practically shoved Tanya off.

"Bella! I can explain-" He tried pathetically. I could have rolled my eyes if I weren't so angry at his pathetic excuse.

"Isn't there always an explanation? 'Cause it was pretty clear to me what just happened. I thought we were supposed to be together, like fate, you know? Everything was just so perfect. I loved you Edward, I thought it was like that for you too." I said softly, my eyes filling with tears as I let my guard down for a moment.

"My horrible mistake. I _hate_ you, Edward Cullen!" And I spun around and sprinted to the girl's restroom, tears already spilling down my cheeks. I sent a quick text to Angela and Alice asking if they could come to where I was. They sent multiple texts back asking what was wrong but I didn't answer any of them. I just told them to come.

"Bella! Bella, honey, what's wrong?" Angela kneeled beside me and engulfed me in a hug. I sobbed on her shoulder as Alice bombarded me with questions.

"T-Tanya and Ed- Edward-" I sobbed, collapsing on the tiled floor. Angela and Alice put two and two together until it finally clicked.

"He didn't."

"He wouldn't."

"Oh. My. God."

A string of cuss words followed as Alice and Angela screamed and pounded anything they could get their hands on.

"Guys, I don't want you to kill him. I just- I just need some comfort." I admitted weakly. Angela and Alice immediately stopped and just let me cry.

That was all I could do. Cry.

**(A/N: I honestly admit I thought about ending it there!)**

**EPOV**

After 'Mission: Revenge on Tanya' I had a few boring classes before I could get back to my Bella. I was waiting impatiently for the bell to ring so I could finally have Bella back in my arms. It was painful, but I endured it.

My patience was rewarded when my teacher released us a few minutes early. I began to walk to Bella's class when a hand was placed on my shoulder. I looked at the manicured hand, then at the arm attached, then the shoulder, then the face. Tanya.

"Tanya, what do you want?" I demanded disgustedly, removing her hand. Tanya's eyes were looking past me, and I was about to turn and see what she was staring at when she pressed her lips to mine.

I was so shocked I didn't move; no matter how wrong, how uncomfortable it felt. My eyes widened in horror and surprise as I took in what I was doing exactly. Unfortunately, I was a few seconds too late.

"Edward how could you? I thought you loved me!" I was terrified. Bella thought I was cheating on her? How could she ever think that? Of course I loved her! I shoved Tanya off of me in disgust.

"Bella! I can explain-" I began, panic flooding through me. I couldn't lose Bella. She was my everything. She was life. I just couldn't lose her.

"Isn't there always an explanation? 'Cause it was pretty clear to me what just happened. I thought we were supposed to be together, like fate, you know? Everything was just so perfect. I loved you Edward, I thought it was like that for you too." Bella's eyes filled with tears and I wanted to pull her into my arms right then and there.

"My horrible mistake. I _hate_ you, Edward Cullen!" She spun around and ran through the hall. My heart left with her. I fell to my knees and put my face in my hands. How could I have been so stupid? Why hadn't I pushed her off sooner? Why? She hated me.

I suddenly stood up and ran. Ran for my life, my love. My Bella. I just couldn't let her go, so I ran. I saw her run into the girl's bathroom, so I waited impatiently out the door. 20 minutes later she immerged with a tear-stained face and broken expression. Never had I seen a more beautiful creature. And then she ran onto the icy parking lot.

**BPOV**

He was waiting for me when I exited the bathroom, and I didn't know what to do- so I ran. I burst out the door and onto the ice-covered parking lot. I heard Edward follow me, so I ran to my car and turned around to see him. He was sprinting across the parking lot. And then,

"EDWARD! NO!" I shouted in horror. And right as it was about to happen, I realized how stupid I was. Edward would never leave me, he loved me. He told me he didn't love Tanya. He was shocked when she kissed him. And then the blue van spun around, out of control, and slammed into the parked truck with Edward right in the middle.

My world just about ended there.

**A/N: I am SO sorry about this, and I know you might hate me right now; you might just want to wring my neck and just- UGH. Or you want me to continue so Edward and Bella can skip happily off into the sunset and sing while they back cookies and eat poptarts! I know how we all hate the sad stuff in stories but not everything is rainbows and butterflies…. okay, so it **_**could**_** be rainbows and butterflies but I'm the author, and I think this needs a twinge of sadness. I love you all and please help me get my 15 reviews so I can update soon!**

**xox**

**Vampire Archangel**


	8. Regret and Forgiveness

_Beep . . . Beep . . . Beep . . . Beep . . . Beep . . . Beep . . . Beep . . . Beep . . . Beep . . . Beep . . ._

And that was all I heard for a while. The horrifyingly slow beat of Edward's heart. I sat there, in the hospital, beside my boyfriend's bed. My forehead was pressed against his cold hand, and tears continued to roll down my cheeks. It was my fault, all my fault. My stupid mistake. I stayed beside him day and night, never moving. The nurses occasionally brought food for me, but I wasn't hungry. I was sick with guilt.

"Isabella Swan?" a voice said behind me. I turned to see a tall man with dark hair and a solemn expression. I readied myself for the news about to come.

"I'm afraid Mr. Cullen has fallen into a coma, and we're unsure about the exact timing, but I'm guessing he'll wake up in a few weeks. If he doesn't, I fear we have to- pull the plug." I stared at him. _Pull the plug?_ Let Edward die? No. No, he couldn't die. He would get through it, he was strong. And then the tears came again, blurring my vision and dripping off my chin.

"He will live." I stated firmly, tears still slipping down my cheeks. "I know he will, he _has_ to. He can't leave me." I sobbed, grabbing Edward's hand again and intertwining our fingers. I placed a soft kiss on his fingers as more tears fell. All over a stupid fight, because I lacked the trust in him and ran across that icy parking lot.

But then the strangest thing happened. Flashbacks. One by one, passing through my vision… remembering. Those days not so long ago when we were totally happy, joking and flirting online. The days when I would rush home just to see if he was available. The days when it wasn't so complicated.

_Flashback_

_**Hey, Eddy! Miss me?**_

_More than you'll ever know *smirks*_

_**Oh, I think I know. *grins***_

_Flashback_

"_Well, Bella. Never thought this day would come. You're one of my __best__ friends."_

_Flashback_

_Bella?_

_I miss you already!_

_Bella, you there?_

_Umm… okay. I guess I'll just wait…_

_Waiting._

_Yeaaah…_

_Waiting some more…_

_Bella?_

_Waiting_

**Okay I get it! You're waiting, now shut up!!**

_Flashback_

_Edward__ is currently chatting with __Tanya__. __Edward__ will receive your message/s the next time he opens the chat._

_Flashback_

"_There's a hot guy staring at you."_

_Flashback_

"_Come down here with me, Juliet?"_

"_Of course, Romeo!"_

_Flashback_

"_I know we're technically dating, but I just wanted to know if you would… you know, __officially__ be my girlfriend?"_

_Flashback_

"_My horrible mistake. I __hate__ you, Edward Cullen!"_

The flashbacks slowed, and I found I once again had a rush of tears falling from my eyes. I had been such a horrible girlfriend, and he was just perfect. I didn't deserve him. The doctor left me alone with Edward, so I decided to just talk to him, even if he couldn't hear me. It would make me feel better.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I love you so much, and I don't think I ever did anything to deserve someone as wonderful as you. I apologize for my extreme stupidity of doubting you for a second, it just hurts, you know? Anyways, they're talking about pulling the plug, letting you die. I'm not sure if this is what you would want- to die instead of staying barely alive in a hospital, but I need you to keep fighting. I need _you_. I don't think I could go on without you. I love you forever, Edward. Please know that." I kissed him softly on the lips and wiped my tears that had fallen on his face.

And then, just like that, my heartbeat quickened. I could've sworn I felt his fingers squeeze mine ever so gently.

"Edward? Edward, honey, are you awake? Can you hear me?" Another squeeze, this time I was sure I felt it. My heart leapt as I leaned over to push the button to call a nurse. She rushed in immediately, and I softly told Edward to show her he was awake. The nurse's eyes widened and she hurried out to get a doctor. I felt alive again.

**EPOV**

I slowly felt consciousness seep back into my body. I was aware of a soft beeping noise somewhere beside me, but I couldn't lift my eyelids, they were too heavy. Then I heard the most wonderful sound in the world: my angel's voice.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I love you so much, and I don't think I ever did anything to deserve someone as wonderful as you. I apologize for my extreme stupidity of doubting you for a second, it just hurts, you know? Anyways, they're talking about pulling the plug, letting you die. I'm not sure if this is what you would want- to die instead of staying barely alive in a hospital, but I need you to keep fighting. I need _you_. I don't think I could go on without you. I love you forever, Edward. Please know that." Then she gently placed a kiss on my lips and my heart soared.

Bella wasn't upset at me? She was sorry? Why was she sorry? She shouldn't feel guilty- it was _my _fault. _No, Bella, you didn't do anything. I would've done the same thing too if I were in your position. _I wanted to reassure her, hold her, and tell her I was okay, but I was too weak, so I went with squeezing her fingers.

"Edward? Edward, honey, are you awake? Can you hear me?" Her frantic voice flooded my ears. I squeezed her fingers again; to show her I was alive and fine- but just weak. I felt Bella reach over me to call a nurse, and soon I felt another hand in mine. I wanted Bella's touch again, but Bella requested me to squeeze the nurse's hand, so I obliged.

I heard a lot of bustling and doctors talking quickly, and I soon found the strength to open my eyes. I saw her- my angel- looking down at me with a bright smile. Her hair was messy, but I'd never seen anything more beautiful. I gave her a half-smile (which was all I could afford to give her) and my eyelids drooped.

"Sleep, Edward, I know you're tired." Bella said softly, kissing my forehead. I narrowed my eyes and pouted. Bella laughed and kissed my lips. I sighed contently and closed my eyes to rest.

**BPOV**

So Edward forgave me. He was alive, my Edward was alive. I knew then and there, nothing else mattered. I would never let anything like _Tanya_ get to me ever again. I just needed Edward. He was my life.

_Three weeks later…_

"Welcome home, Edward!" I shouted, a big grin plastered on my face. I pulled him into a big hug and gave him a kiss. Edward had a cast on his foot and bandaged wrist but other than that he was fine.

"Thanks, love. Wow- easy there, I'm still handicapped." He said with a grin of his own. I released him, but held onto his hand and we walked into the Cullen's living room.

"EDWARD! YOU'RE HOME!" Alice squealed, running over to her brother and leaning on his chest. Edward toppled over and onto the couch, laughing as Alice continued to grip him around the waist.

"I missed you so much! I was so worried!" Alice said, her voice muffled by Edward's shirt. Edward chuckled and hugged Alice back.

"I missed you too, Alice." They embraced for a while until Edward found himself attempting to unlatch Alice from his middle. Alice was small, but she had an iron grip.

"Jeez, Alice! Let go!" Edward whined, trying to shove Alice off. She just visibly tightened her grip.

"Oh, give her a moment, Edward, we were all worried." I said, smiling at Alice who looked like she was holding back tears. Suddenly the door opened and in walked Jasper. Alice's reaction was as expected.

"JAZZY!" Alice yelped and released Edward, running to her boyfriend and attacking him with kisses. I laughed as Edward sighed in relief. Jasper gave us a death glare as he tried to take Alice off.

It was good to be home.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is short but I was threatened and screamed at and I was kind of scared to go to sleep last night. I was SO surprised to be greeted today with 27 REVIEWS! Some of them were actually for other chapters, too, with multiple reviews from the same people (**_**Dare You To Bite Me, Team Edward Girl, and FRK930, I thank you for your numerous reviews**_**) but 27 reviews! I'm happy! XD 14 reviews were actually for chapter seven, but I want to thank those 14 people with a few replies!**

**VanessaGirl123**

**Dare You To Bite Me**

**Team Edward Girl**

_**I'm sorry, I had to have some problem occur to keep the story going! Please forgive me!**_

**selgojbdemlorujmusic**

**Jyessie Abbey McMahon Hardy**

**Twilightrules**

_**I love your expression! ;D Glad you like to story, and I hope you accept my apology for ending the chapter on such a sad note!**_

**hanaharoo**

**Keely Jade**

_***Widens eyes and backs away**__*** I'm- um… I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, honest (not really) please spare me! ;D**_

**Carline-kellen**

_**It's people like you that keep me going! I like having people want to know what's next so they can read the next chapter! XD**_

**Nikstix11**

_**Glad you made the connecting! XD Thanks for keeping it PG again, and I agree Tanya is a **… ;D**_

**Twilightx28**

_**Thank you for understanding that I needed a problem to keep the story going! I'm so glad I'm such an inspiring person! ;D**_

**dualib0b**

_**Er, you know I was just kidding about the wringing of the neck, right? Heheh… ;D Bella always freaks out! XD**_

**Veronicaloves05**

_**I'm glad you don't hate me, trust me, I felt bad about doing that whole fiasco, but I hope I am forgiven! Thanks for reviewing!  
**_

**laceyndom**

_**I'm glad that was unexpected, I don't want one of those cliché stories ;D Thanks for R&R-ing! XD XD**_


	9. Our Future

**A/N: Okay, seriously, I have barely **_**any**_** idea what high school graduations are like, all right? Bear with me, that is all I ask. XD**

_A few months later…_

"Oh, honey, look at you! My baby's all grown up!" My mother sobbed, pulling me into a hug. Renee had flown all the way from Phoenix for my graduation. Charlie was already seated, and Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were all being confronted by their parents as well. The year had flown by so quickly, and I was secretly scared I would never see Edward ever again. I knew Edward wanted to study to be a doctor, but I had dreams of living in England for a few years. I didn't know what was to happen, but I kept my feelings to myself.

"Mom- you'll spoil the gown." I rolled my eyes and she unwrapped her arms from around my waist, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue. I grabbed my cap and hurried to find Edward and Alice, telling my mom to go find a seat.

I ran outside where the stands were set up and all the parents, out-of-school friends, close relatives, and whomever else anyone thought to invite were seated. I found Edward and Alice wandering around behind the stands. I ran over to Edward and put my hands over his eyes from behind.

"Guess who." I whispered in his ear, giggling. Alice rolled her eyes and mumbled something about finding Jasper somewhere. I felt Edward's eyebrows raise under my hands in amusement.

"Mmm… it couldn't be my favorite girl in the whole world, could it?" He guessed, gently lifting my hands off his eyes and turning around to wrap his arms around my waist.

"Hello, love, are you excited?" Edward asked, attempting to mask the intense delight in his eyes, but his eyes were still wide with excitement. How could I put down such a face? I pressed my lips to his and smiled.

"Of course! I'm a little… worried about what's going to happen when we all go our separate ways, you know? I don't want to lose anyone." I murmured. Tears welled up in my eyes at the thought. How could Edward seem so at ease when this could possibly be the last event our group spends together?

"Love, you're being paranoid. Don't worry, we'll stick together. I'll be with you, and since I'm related to Alice and Emmett, we'll also be close to Rose and Jasper. Don't worry, Bella, it'll work out one way or another." Edward said softly. I sighed and let him comfort me, still unsure of what was to come.

Alice came dashing back over to where Edward and I stood.

"Guys! Guys! We're starting soon! C'mon, we have to take our places!" Alice squealed, dragging me up the steps to the stand. I groaned and sat down as Edward took the seat beside me. He squeezed my hand and other students began filing in as well. I was nervous beyond imagination.

Our principle stepped onto the stage and stood in front, going on and on about something I didn't bother to listen to. My nerves weren't helping my patience. I quickly went over my speech in my head to pass time. Edward was rubbing circles on my hand soothingly and I smiled up at him. He smiled back, but I saw nervousness in his eyes.

"Bella Swan," The principle called. I heard a polite applause from others, my mother crying, and my father's claps thundering over the rest of the audience, pride in his eyes. I giggled before stepping up to the microphone.

"My first couple of years here in Forks were unforgettable," I began, staring into the distance. I feared I would get sick if I saw the audience's expectant faces. "Everyone was welcoming and accepting, and friendly, and I made a few friends,"

"But my time in Forks, being with my father and my friends, it's really changed me, as a person. I have Forks high to thank for that, and after all that I've been through, I can truly say I'll leave this school prepared for what's ahead." I finished quickly and was back in my seat before the booming applause. I was proud of myself, to say the least, although that speech was probably the cheesiest thing I'd ever said in my life.

Everyone else said their speeches and before I knew it, I was done with high school. It was unbelievably satisfying, but I felt a little nervous. I didn't even know exactly what I was going to do- pursue my lifelong dream of traveling Europe? Go to college and settle down? Or stay with Edward and my family and friends?

"BELLA!" Alice and Angela chorused loudly, pulling me into a hug. I laughed and hugged them back, leaving my worries for later.

"OH MY GOD, BELLA! WE GRADUATED!" Alice shrieked. I covered my ears and giggled at her obviousness.

"Well thank you for pointing that out- I don't think I would've noticed otherwise." I said sarcastically, but my own excitement at her words was showing in my eyes.

"Come on, Bella! We have to get you changed for the party!" Angela squealed, throwing her arms around me in a bone-crushing hug. Ugh. A party.

***

When we got back to my house, Alice and Angela made a mad dash to my room and I followed helplessly. They attacked my closet, shifting through all my clothes before sighing and turning back to me.

"Bella, we need to take you shopping sometime. There is _nothing_ in this closet that will be good for the party, so I brought this," She pulled out a pretty, knee-length blue dress and a pair of strappy heels. Somebody save me.

"Oh no, please. I can't- I just wasn't made to wear heels," I begged as they inched closer. From the look in Alice's eyes, I reluctantly pulled on the dress and hooked the heels on my feet.

"Oh my god, Bella! You look great! And we haven't even done your hair yet! That dress was made for you." Alice squealed.

"Okay, now for the make up. We'll keep this light and natural, no blush necessary," Angela explained as she dusted blue eye shadow across my eyelids. I felt her gently apply lip-gloss and mascara and when I opened my eyes I was shocked. Alice had curled my hair into ringlets that spilled across my shoulders and down my back. My brown eyes really stood out, and the dress clung to me perfectly.

"C'mon! We have to go!" Alice chirped, dragging me along. I prayed to god I wouldn't trip. Stumbling along behind my friends, I opened the door to find Edward smiling at me. I saw his eyes widen as he took in the dress I was wearing.

"Bella, love, did you know that you look utterly heartbreakingly beautiful tonight?" He whispered in my ear. I shivered at the feeling he was giving me and we continued to his car. Jasper and Ben arrived as well and took Alice and Angela.

When we got in Edward's Volvo, and began to speed away, I realized I hadn't the faintest idea where we were going.

"Edward, where's the party being held?" I asked curiously.

"My house. We invited everyone in our grade, so we cleared out the living room. Upstairs is off limits." Edward explained, never taking his eyes off the road. I considered that for a moment. It would be a little crowded with a ton of dancing 'young adults' partying in the Cullen's living room.

***

As we pulled into the driveway to Edward's house, I saw a couple of people from my classes hanging out outside. I heard loud music blasting from inside the house and cautiously stepped inside. As I'd expected, everyone was swaying to the music. The lights were dimmed and more colorful lights moved on the floor, ceiling, and walls. A DJ was playing song after song as everyone partied.

A few people invited me to dance, but I politely declined and sat on the sidelines watching my friends dance crazily to the beat of the music. After fifteen minutes of sitting around and sipping punch with Edward, he stood up and began walking to the door, only pausing to beckon me to come with him. I followed, eager to get away from the loud noise.

"You might want to take off your shoes, we'll be walking for a bit." Edward said softly. I gratefully slipped my shoes off and followed him into the forest. I could tell he was nervous because he was keeping a slight distance from me, our hands barely touching as we walked on. We finally reached the meadow. The exact one where I had officially become Edward's girlfriend.

"Bella, I know we haven't known each other for years and years, but I love you, so much," He began, taking my hands. My heart began racing as I saw where this was going.

"And tell me if this is too soon, but- Isabella Swan, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Edward asked. In my head, my mind screamed at me, telling me to say yes, but I couldn't move.

"Edward," I said finally. My eyes filled with tears. "Edward, I love you, so much. There is no one else in this world I would rather spend my life with- but there are things to consider. You have your dreams and I have mine. I can't take away what you want to do with your life, but I can't take away what _I_ want to do either. Please just let me think this over tonight." I pleaded. I saw how much my words stung him.

"I understand. I completely understand, I- I know, I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking." He murmured, but I knew he was trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince me. I hesitantly pulled his face closer to mine and kissed him gently, letting him know I hadn't given him an absolute no.

I turned around and began the walk out of the forest, my heart crumbling at the thought of Edward still standing there, in pain. Because of me. I had rejected him, and I couldn't feel worse.

As I walked back, I began thinking about what my life would be like. Sure I wouldn't go to Europe, my lifelong dream, but then it hit me. I didn't have to live my childhood fantasy. I didn't have to go looking for adventure, an exciting place to call home. I had everything I ever wanted right beside me, and I'd just turned it down.

But I didn't want _Edward_ to give up _his_ dream. He would obviously want to stay home most of the time if we had kids, he would want a job where he could be with his children, but he would be unhappy. Edward didn't deserve to be unhappy.

I was torn between two decisions, either move away, let Edward live the life he'd always wanted, travel to Ireland, France, Scotland, study in England, or accept Edward's proposal, settle down, have a child or two, keep the love of my life. I knew how much I needed Edward in my life, but I wanted him to be happy.

And even after I had caught a ride home from Alice, got changed for bed, and lay drifting in and out of consciousness, I didn't know which path to take that would decide the rest of my life, my future. I just didn't know.

**A/N: Finally finished! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER, but I was having major writer's block. This chapter is a little sucky, and it could use a **_**lot**_** of work, and it's also kind of boring, but I'm pretty happy. Thanks for reading, and I promise I'll update as soon as I get my 15 reviews! :D**

**Oh yeah! I made a poll on my profile asking whether I should make a sequel or not 'cause the next chapter might be an ending or a whole new beginning! Please vote and tell me if I should write a sequel or not! Love ya!**

**XOX**

**Vampire Archangel**


	10. It Ends With A PM

**A/N: I have not posted a chapter in a long time. My excuses: I had a 4-day weekend and went with my friend to Las Vegas (so much fun!), major writer's block (yet again), loss of confidence, and my computer crashed. Forgive me. Now I give you the 10****th**** (and final) chapter of **_**PM Me Sometime**_**.**

My morning consisted of few events: Wake up at 11:30 PM, spend a few minutes lecturing myself, scream into my pillow at my stupidity, and continue thinking about what today would bring. I had made my decision, and it was only a matter of time before I confronted Edward.

I had spent all night planning what to do, what to say. It was a rough decision, trying to choose between two halves of me: what Edward and I wanted to pursue all our lives, or our relationship. Edward had totally left the decision up to me, but I had never felt more pressured.

It was now 12:00 PM and I was not dressed. My stomach was growling impatiently and my hair was a tangled mess atop my head. I probably felt worse than I looked, which is definitely saying something. Guilt was eating me up inside. Too lazy to do anything else, I got up and walked slowly to my ancient computer. I logged on and much to my surprise, Edward was on. I took a deep breath and double-clicked his name.

And just like that- everything I'd been planning, all of my words disappeared. My fingers were frozen over the keyboard, my heart slamming in my chest. _Get a grip, Bella_. I ordered myself, and slowly pressed each key.

**Yes.**

_What?_

**Yes.**

_Yes what?_

**Yes, Edward Anthony Cullen, I gladly accept your proposal with all my heart. I love you. Yes, I will marry you.**

Then… nothing.

I waited patiently for what seemed like hours.

_Really? You're serious?_

**Edward, there is nothing on this planet I would rather do than spend the rest of my life with you.**

_I guess I should bring the ring over now…_

I laughed in relief. Sure, the idea of getting married terrified me, the thought of getting old, having children, dying. But knowing Edward would be there made everything seem… wonderful.

~~~~_*Five Months Later*_~~~~

"Bella, honey, you look beautiful." My mother choked out. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. I was standing very still, my back stiff and straight, a bouquet of white and blue flowers in my hands. Alice and Angela were circling me, adding makeup or patting a hair into place.

Yes, I was in the middle of Alice's bedroom, dressed in a beautiful, white, silky dress with a light blue flower pattern decorated around the bottom. There were a few decorative strips of lace, but nothing more. Falling down my back and covering my hair lightly was a thin, lacey veil. A wave of nausea hit me as I thought of all the people that would be looking at me.

"Bella? You're green." Angela pointed out. I felt the room spin, and my eyes were a little unfocused.

"I- I feel sick, guys." I stammered. I tugged a little at my dress. Alice and Angela were wearing light blue dresses that fit them both beautifully. I wished, for a moment, that I wouldn't be the center of attention. But today was my wedding day, and I would have to go down there.

I recognized the sounding of the piano as my cue and my father held out his arm. Angela and Alice rushed downstairs, slowing their pace to match the rhythm of the march. My father and I followed them down the stairs.

The moment I saw the guests, I wanted to melt into a puddle and sink into the carpet. Charlie held me tightly, lumbering forward in attempt to follow the rhythm of the march as well. I just stumbled along beside him. When we _finally_ reached the end of the isle, I looked up from my feet at Edward's awed face. I smiled up at him and we joined hands.

~~~~_*Two Years Later*~~~~~_

I sat down on our bed with my lapop. Edward was at work- he worked in a hospital as a doctor (he had been able to pursue his dream and stay with me) and right now he was on break. I had told him to log on to the online chat site we'd been on years ago. I had something to tell him.

_Bella?_

I blinked a few times before replying quickly.

**Hey Edward**

_So what's the big news? Good news, I hope._

**I suppose. Depends on how you look at it.**

_What?_

**I'm… Edward, I'm pregnant.**

Not a sound was made. The silence pounded in my ears. I was afraid- afraid of how Edward would take the news, about giving birth, but I was mostly afraid of being a parent. I didn't know what was going to happen, and I was scared.

_Bella, that's wonderful! I love you so much! I'm going to take this week off, just to make sure you're okay. I'll be home soon. Love you._

_Edward Cullen has logged off_

~~~~_*Fifteen Years Later*~~~~_

_**Mom? Can you come upstairs and help me for my first day of school? I'm really nervous…**_

**Of course, honey. Edward, will you come too? Surely you would want to see your daughter off to her first day of high school…**

_Always, love. I'll be up in a minute, Nessie. Love you both! :)_

_Edward Cullen has logged off_

**Bella Cullen has logged off**

_**Renesmee Cullen**_

**A/N: Yes, I know some of you might be disappointed in me- trust me, I am as well. I am not very proud of myself, but I have so many things going on right now I haven't had the time to sit and think. I appreciate all of you who have stayed with me through this story, given me compliments and things to improve. This was my **_first fan fic ever _**and I thank you all so much.**

**xox**

**Vampire Archangel**


End file.
